


Punchlines

by Diana_Raven



Series: Robin!Reversal [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, G. Gordon Godfrey mention, Gen, ah yes brotherly angst i love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/Diana_Raven
Summary: Snippets from the JoY universe--things that didn't fit with the flow of the story, background, expansion on the universe, etc





	Punchlines

**Author's Note:**

> What Jon and Kon were doing during "I Saved the People He Loved"

Conner struggled to stand, waving the nausea away. Kryptonite was a bitch. He shook the queasy feeling from his head and took a deep breath of Gotham night air. He couldn’t go back, not to help his friends. Not to give the goddamned clown what he deserved. He closed his eyes, steadying himself, and listened for Tim’s heartbeat (he’d fallen back into that old habit since he’d heard Tim was alive). Strong. Steady. Fast. He was in the middle of a fight.

Conner snorted. Nothing new there.

“ _Kon_?”

“Oh. Hey, Jon,” seemed like Conner wasn’t the only Kryptonian-Human hybrid out in the cold, “funny seeing you here?” Kon tried.

“You mean outside the courthouse which the object of your friends’ homicidal tendencies is currently trying to kill the Batman in?”

Kon gave him a cheeky smirk. “You got that talk from Damian, _didn’t_ you?” He teased.

Jon apparently wasn’t amused. “You know you shouldn’t be here. What is _wrong_ with you, Kid?”

“What is _wrong_ with _me_?” Kon growled. “ _I’m_ the one sticking by my _friend_. My friend that you decided _not_ to tell me is alive again, Jon. Seriously, what did you _think_ was going to happen?”

“I don’t know, Kid. But I do know that it wasn’t _murder_.”

Kon felt himself rise into the air and knew that Jon was doing the same. “It’s not murder if he deserves it.”

“C’mon, Kid-“

“ _Stop calling me that_.”

“- you don’t want to do this. You know it’s a mistake. You can’t come back from killing.”

“You know, everyone _always_ says that.”

“You don’t want to be like Luthor, do you?” Conner tensed, anger blazing. “You chose a father, Conner. You chose _us_. Don’t go back on that.”

“Wow, you _really_ want a hybrid fight that destroys half of Gotham, don’t you Jon?”

“It doesn’t have to be a fight if you don’t want it to be.”

“It _always_ has to be a fight, Flamebrain. You know that. I know that. G. Gordon Godfrey fucking knows it.”

“Don’t swear.”

“I see that you’re starting for a campaign for the Worst Older Brother Ever contest, trying to steal the title from your partner? Or no, because stealing is _wrong_.”

Jon frowned. “Kon I-I really want to understand. I just… _don’t_ get it. Why? Why are you doing this? Why would you?”

“Because I’m a terrible person.”

Jon groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Kon…”

“C’mon, say it Jon.”

“Say _what_?”

“Say whatever it is you didn’t just then. Say whatever it is that’ll make me deck you!”

“I don’t have anything to say.” Jon mumbled.

“Then I guess we’ll just have to skip to the punching part.” Kon said. He pounced, and Jon zipped away. Kon shattered the roof where Jon used to be.

Jon growled and his eyes glowed red. Kon kicked at the air and his tactile telekinesis sent a powerful kick into Jon’s middle, interrupting Jon’s heat vision strike. Jon flew backwards, until he caught his momentum and flew back towards Kon. Kon tried to move but he didn’t in time and Jon tackled him. The two of them hurled to the ground and the Gothamites below ran screaming. They crashed with a mighty sound and the concrete splintered beneath them. Jon was onto Kon and he punched his brother at superspeed.

Kon sputtered between seconds, trying to catch a non-blood and teeth filled breath. His hands gripped the concrete shards above his head and he impaled Jon with it—or tried as it was not made of kryptonite or magic and ended up not even scratching him. Jon did blink, rubbing the dust from his eyes. It gave Kon enough time to kick him in a very private place and shove him backwards with his TTK (very useful power, that). To the world Superboy and Flamebird were having it out in downtown Gotham, but to Kon it was a brotherly dispute about loyalty. An earth-shattering one. Irreparable.

And Kon was going to kick his brother’s ass.

He felt himself rise again. He hovered over the ground so that he was finally level with his brother. The other frowned. “You’ll lose against me in fight. You know that.”

Conner decided answering would be a bad idea so he just threw down a punch. Jon blocked and swung back. Conner ducked and sent a kick at him, Jon dodged and blew in Kon’s face frosting his nose. Kon growled, Damian had taught him that trick. The Wayne brother _knew_ Kon hated that. Kon shot him with heat vision and Jon matched him, the fizzle of heat made their little hairs stand on end and the sparks that flew from the meeting streams were dangerously close to lighting something flammable on fire. Jon was the first to blink and that less than a second flutter in his stream of heat vision was all Kon needed to send his dear brother sprawling.

Jon struggled to stand, his world slightly off-kilter from the attack. Kon slammed his head into the concrete and added another blow to the back of the head. He stood, breathing heavily. Jon splayed on the sidewalk and if Kon wasn’t mistaken a small stream of blood trickled from his mouth. Kon bent at the waist and turned his brother over, Jon flopped convincingly but something in the back of Kon’s head whispered that the human-kryptonian was faking it.

That little voice was right.

Jon used his super-speed, he went straight up knocking into Conner’s face. Conner stumbled to the ground. Jon took a deep breath and clapped, the strength knocked Kon against the sidewalk—making it unable for him to rise. Jon added a blast of heat vision and everything tasted like burnt hair for Conner. Kon narrowed his eyes, trying to retaliate in kind but he couldn’t, the shot had fried his concentration. He stumbled to his feet, fists up in a guard position.

Jon snorted. “Stop trying Kon, you can’t win.”

Apparently with Kon’s concentration also went his control because his brother suddenly went flying across the street, slamming into a building opposite the pair. Jon stood again and jumped, his arm reeled back. Kon ran to meet him halfway across the street. And they would have met. They would have shattered the glass of every window in the vicinity with the meeting of their punches. They probably would have broken a few eardrums of lingering bystanders too. But they didn’t, because a second before two Kryptonian-Human hybrid fists hit one another Kon and Jon heard the gunshot and for them it was all over.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I KNOW 
> 
> IT'S BEEN LIKE A YEAR SINCE I'VE UPLOADED ANYTHING FOR THE JOY UNIVERSE. I'M SORRY. 
> 
> (As any of you who have subscribed to my profile will know) I just finished a long crossover fic called Dimension-Crossed, probably my longest fic on this site. I actually finished it in like october and then forgot about it for half a year so I only finished editing it now-so sorry. Also, I have a plot of the Sequel to JOY in my head just.... I'm kinda blocked.... Despite that I wrote JOY *so* I could write this sequel fic. I originally had finished all of JOY and then posted a chapter every week, and I wanted to do that with this sequel fic "It's Not Funny the Second Time" but because of d-c and school and the fact I'm kinda blocked on the story, that doesn't look like it' going to happen and I feel bad for promising you It's Not Funny... and Punchlines and then not posting anything for a year. 
> 
> So hopefully, this is what's going to happen--
> 
> I'm currently on break, but I have a bunch of homework to do. That being said, I'm posting "Brothers" so you won't be devoid of content for two whole years. I don't know if I'll be able to get any of It's Not Funny done but I'll try. 
> 
> I want to post the prologue next week sometime, but idk if that'll end up happening since I basically have nothing else of the fic written. But I'll try. 
> 
> Anywho, I think that's a long enough note on this series. So, yeah. That's what's been going on. I'm not dead.


End file.
